ask a nation Hetalia style
by ForevrrFrUk
Summary: Sup ppls ask the characters questions,comments,concerns INFO INSIDE HAVE FUNN:) p.s ask any character even the minor ones
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm maiya and welcome to ask a nation Okay so I was very bored so I thought I get all the countries/nations together so you can ask them questions you can ask questions about anything you want,I understand the yaoi and yuri questions cuz I'm not gonna lie I'm kinda a pervy girl lol what am I kidding I am a pervy girl,so you can ask them questions,tell them stuff,or you can dare them to do stuff (I will force them hehe) ANYWHO HAVE FUN AND REMEMBER ASK WHATEVER YOUR LITTLES HEARTS DESIRE-Oh and some of the countries wanted to say hi before we started

Italy:Ciao pretty ladies~

Germany:uh guten tag~

France:bonjour ohonhonhon~

America:whats up bro hem~

England:hallo~

Canada:h-hi :)

China:nehow

Japan:kunichewa

Russia:privyet.

OKAY HAVE FUNNN:D


	2. Chapter 2

Okay we have some questions

Italy:vee YAY

Okay the first ones are from crazylittlegermanmiss

To Prussia:  
You are awesome! One thing makes me sad though. How could Italy just ignore you when you asked him on a date!? I mean, I get it, Gilbird's adorable, but that's not a valid reason! You need to try again! You and Italy would be SO cute together!  
3 AwesomeMiss

To Lithuania:  
You are my very favoritist! How is it that your hair is so pretty, I mean seriously! Anyways, I've always found you to be very inspirational. Some of us actually realise that you are strong. You've just had to fight way too much for way too long. I hope things lighten up for you!  
Much love,  
CLGM

Prussia:I am very awesome aren't I,anyway I think Italy has a thing for my brother which I think is foolish because I am way hotter and more awesomer than him am I not?

Italy:umm...Pasta?

Lithuania:why t-thank you, I hope things lighten up for me too *nervously glances at Russia*

Russia:^J^ kolkolokol

Meh:...moving on the next questions are from EpicBS

DEAR BALKANS,

HEY ALL YOU GUYS! I love the Balkans and all their crazy adventures together, and now I have a few questions.

Bulgaria, what colour are your eyes? I never got to see than, but I'm sure they're pretty!

Romania, are you really a vampire? (Sorry, I know this is a sensitive question, but I wanna know!)

Serbia, dude! Stop being a jerk to everyone you see!

Croatia, YOU ARE SERBIA'S SHADOW CLONE. You're my favourite Balkan and all, but you are also a jerk. Oh, and I totally ship SerbiaxCroatia! SO SHUN!

Montenegro, why the hell are you so lazy! Do you make your food, or get Bosnia to cook it for ya? AND YOU HAVE A GUITAR. PLAY IT,  
MAN.

Kosovo, ignore the other a-holes who keep saying you're Serbia! I love ya!

Bosnia, you're my O.C...I hope you don't mind. You're awesome!

Safety and peace,

BS

Bulgaria:my eyes change often sometimes their light brown and sometimes their blueish pretty weird right?

Romania:NO why does everyone ask that no just no *runs off*

Serbia:don't tell me what to do!

Croatia:thanks but how am I a jerk?

Montenegro:being lazy is the life and of course Bosnia makes my food and no I'm to lazy to play it.

Meh you said it laziness is funn

Kosovo:thanks :)

Bosnia:nope it's cool :)

Meh well that it for dis chapter and yesh I seen my other reviews I will do all I promise BYEE

I don't own hetalia or the characters


	3. Chapter 3

Okay question time

From daughter-of-RoChu

Hello aru! I am Pocky-chan, the RoChu love child aru! Okay, here are my questions aru!  
1) How do you guys react to my existence aru?  
2) How do you react to mama China and papa Russia being together aru?  
3) How do you react to the fact that mama China and papa Russia are parents aru?  
That is all aru! Oh, and- You will all become one with daughter RoChu, da aru? Especially Canada aru! ((except for mama and papa aru))

Russia:what...?

China:hi daughter aru

France:ohonhonhon it doesn't matter who your parents are...wait Russia and China are together...Of course I'll become one

Meh:*glares* NO YOUR MINE FRANCEY PANTSEY

America:China and Russia are together dude that's epic

England:...

Canada:umm...O-okay?

Next from cottoncandy57

Heyyyyy!  
I have a question for Russia¡!  
Hi!  
Can you give me a piggy back ride? I'll give you Vodka and sunflowers!  
Love,  
Candy

Russia:thank you for the gifts da *gives piggyback ride*

France:aw I wanna give you a piggy back ride

Meh:*slaps*

Next from

Chrytstalizemyheart

Hi! Okay so I have a few questions if that's okay :):  
This one is for Japan: Japan...do you like any of the following girls? Belarus, Hungary, or Lichtenstien.  
This one is for Russia: Russia? Why do you think Belarus loves you soooooooo much when other people are scared of you?  
This one is for Germany: Germany, if my best friend came up here and said that she adores you and likes to pretend she's you...what would you think?  
(One more.)  
This one is for England: England?...What would your rection be if I said...Someone not me...well...yeah me...if I said I slept with a plushie of you? O.o

(I love your Idea! I'm sorry for all the questions. :) I just had to.) :D  
Me:FRANCE SCARES ME! :O

Japan:umm...well berarus scares me...Hungary is pretty but I don't know her that we'll..and Riechtenstein I really don't know

Russia: I guess she is used to me...I don't know she is scary *hides*

Germany:vell I'd be flattered but does she make a good me?

England:well...umm HOW DID YOU GET A PLUSHIE OF ME? Did that frog give it to you or America?

Meh:thanks and omg were so alike I sleep with my America one lol

America:dude really?

Meh:*gasp* how are you scared of my boo *wraps arms around France*

Thanks for reviewing :)


	4. Chapter 4

Omg sorry guys I've been...busy...oh what the hell I'll admit it I've been a lazy Puerto Rican anywho we got questions!

These are from EpicBS

DEAR ENGLISHPEOPLE,

Scotland, why do you smoke? Smoking is bad for your lungs, ya know.

Ireland, are there really gold and leprechauns in your place? If so, can I have some gooollldddd?

North Ireland, if you had to kill all of your family but one person, who would you spare? (England, Wales, Scotland, Sealand, Australia, or your brother)

Wales, ...uh. DO YOU HAVE THE COURAGE TO EAT ONE OF ENGLAND'S SCONES?!

Sealand, dude, I know someday you're gonna take over the world with Prussia and become a nation!

Australia, why is your koala bear so evil looking...? It's creeepppyyyyy...

England, why do you hate America so much...I know he's an annoying little prick sometimes, but you frigging RAISED HIM AS YOUR BROTHER. Please be nicer to him.

Safety and peace,

BS

Scotland:have you eva,tried it? It's quite enjoyable you know

Meh:but you could get cancer *thinking bout grandma who has cancer*

Scotland:I know lassie,but really I couldn't give two damns

Ireland:actually yes there are,nasty little creatures,you can take all the gold you want if you can get it away from them.

:umm probably my brother...idk I mean really...thats such a horrid question

Meh:that's an epic question

Wales:hell no...what do you want me to do DIE?

England:*glares at wales*

Sealand:REALLY?! You think so *cute sealand face

England:NO HE'S NOT!

Meh:Don't be mean to him...you bully *sticks tongue out at England*

England:stop acting like a 7 year old

Meh:*dark aura forms*

England:...

Australia:WHAT you don't like him :(...

America:yea England why aren't you nicer to me?

England:I don't...hate him...*blushes*...it's just that...um...

America:hahaha aww poor British dude*smirks*

Meh:Don't smirk smirkings creepy

America:*keeps smirking*

Meh:*makes reap face*

America:WTF

Meh:teehee...thts all for this chapter

I DON'T OWN HETALIA...OBVIOUSLY

I OWN MEH MYSELF AND I

AU REVOIR


	5. Chapter 5

We got more more questions YAY...

These one's are from insane-asylum-13

Sicily: Prussia, this is a question that only the most awesomest can handle, are. you. ready?...  
Is. Germany. HRE? *Serious face*  
Mexico: ITALY DO YOU WISH TO GET INTO GERMANY'S PANTS! ANSWER TRUTHFULLY OR I'LL HAVE SLENDER MAN SNEAK INTO YOUR HOUSE AT NIGHT & EAT YOUR PASTA!  
Sicily: MEXICO! *Scolds*  
Mexico: *sighs* next question...  
Sicily: America, Why dont you ever see Canada? & why are you so mean to your sister Mexico?  
Mexico: YEAH YOU B- *Censors* OH *Censors* no! Sicily! you're censoring my curses!  
Sicily: yeah, if my spells are censored, so is your cursing!  
Mexico: D- *censored* it...  
Sicily: Germany, can you train me to be a fighter? I wanna be as good as you & Japan &... Italian training sessions dont go so well...  
*flashback* *The time is WWII!*  
Italy & Romano are being chased by a cat  
Italy: AHH! BAD KITTY BAD KITTY AHH! GERMANY!  
Romano: TOMATO B****** HELP ME G**D*****! IT'S GUNNA EAT ME!  
teen!Sicily: *sitting in the grass* *sighs* Guess this means I'm helping in the war? *Has no military experience*  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
Sicily: so, I'd like to learn how to actually... fight.  
Mexico: *laughs* Poor you! my older brother's not that p****! he isn't scared of a f****** cat! 'Oi! el gato muy miedo! (oh! the cat is very scary!) *mockingly* *laughs again*  
Sicily: *glares* *turns to the author* please continue this fic, I'd like to see more...

Prussia:keseseses,finally someone caught on it was so obvious I don't know how some of you people didn't know.

Meh:Italy you heard her...Italy? ITALYY?...God dammit he's at Olivia' s house I forgot *calls Olivia*

Olivia:I'M HERE AND I'VE BROUGHT PASTA :)

Meh:ya,ya,ya now Italy answer...

Italy:what I don't want slender man to get me and my pasta...OKAY I ADMIT IT,MAYBE I WOULD LIKE TO SLEEP WITH GERMANY BUT SLSO SOMETIMES HE SCARES ME blah blah blah blah...

Meh:OKAY..we get it you want to bang Germany

Germany:vhat the hell?!

Meh: :D

America:I do notice Canadia brah,he's just soo boring...

Canada:America s-stop being such an a-asshole.

America:What did you say?

Canada:I said I think we should hang out more *laughs nervously*

Meh:AMERICA STOP BEIN AN ASSHOLE KAY KAY?

America:I'm not an asshole...I'm the hero!

Olivia: *swoons* yes you are *inluv face*

America:because she's Mexican.

Meh and Olivia:hehe Mexican..

Mexico:WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN YOU RACIST BASTARDS?!

Meh:I am not racist I'm half Puerto Rican...I have to be like that to Mexicans it's my duty...

Olivia:hehe duty

Meh:shutup

Germany:vhell if you vill be up yo training and not slack off zhen okay...

Meh:awww lovi it scared of the little kitty...be right back *comes back in the room with my cat Nala xD*

Olivia:omg whats up girlfriend

Nala:*hisses at Olivia rubs against Romanos legs*

Meh:your such a flirt you damn cat...

MEH:OKAY THAT WAS THIS CHAPTER...THX FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS AND FAVS

I DON'T OWN HETALIA...I OWN MEH MY CAT NALA AND MI FRIEND FRIEND OLIVIA P.S PLZZ PM THE QUESTIONS I'M GETTING THOSE EMAIL THINGYS SO PLZ AND THX :D


	6. Chapter 6

Meh:we got questions...and I brought my friend Olivia here to help meh

Olivia:YEAH!,I'm special

Meh:anywho these questions are from iluvpeeta12

Mayia: MAKE ME PART OF THIS YOU MEANIE!  
England: How do you feel about America?  
Russia: Do you ship yourself with anyone?  
France: Why would you try to rape me!  
America: WHY DID YOU LEAVE IGGY! MEANIE!  
Latvia: *tackles* Why are you so plain Adorable!  
Sweden: I partly ship you and america (PewdieCry)How do react?  
Finland: *trips so he can fall into Sweden* Are you comfortable *wink*  
I'll try to get carlos to send you some of these!

Meh:No thanks :D

England:He's like a son to me,an annoying one...but I might have some feelings for him and a certain frenchie

Russia:Everyone will become one,da ^J^

France:I don't force love I give it,and you are my Mexican Flower non,ohonhonhon?

Meh:I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING SPECIAL *sad maiya face*

Olivia:Maiya,it's everything is about domination

Meh:Stop acting like Canada

Everyone else:Who?

Meh and Olivia:...

America:Because I needed to be independent and equal brah

Olivia:Yea you are *loveing,but creepy reap face*

Latvia:Please get o-off me,don't treat me like Russia does *scared look*

Sweden:*Swedish death glare*

Olivia:No.

Finland:WHY DID YOU DO THAT? I'm fragile

Meh:Well dis ends the chapter :D

Olivia:and you can now dare the countries to do things!


	7. Chapter 7

Meh:What's up peeps,sorry I haven't made a new chapter but school started on Tuesday xp

Italy:vee~ It's true she's been leaving us alone

Meh:I shouldn't have,I'm scared that you ppl are gonna destroy mi house...anywho questions

Hello  
Ciao~  
Bonjour...  
HAIIII

hey France,why are you so scary/creepy?!  
Japan,Japan. Would it be ok if i join forces with you and Hungary to take over the world meeting ?  
...PRUSIA...CAN toxic tacos on fire to see if all of your AWESOMENESS can keep you from being burned?  
-papercrownking

Meh:HAIII :)...Why does everyone say he's scary :(

France:*looking a bit o-fended* How am I creepy,I just try to show amour

Japan:that wourd be okay...when exactry is this happening

Hungary:OF COURSE!

Meh:Can I join also?

Hungary:YES,but stop talking bad about

Meh:but I don't like him...

Prussia:...

Meh:PLEASE Gilly please i want tooo *holding lighter*

Prussia:okay,but put it out before I DIE

Meh*sets on fire*

Prussia*doesn't burn*

Meh:*stares* WTF

Prussia: Told you I was Awesome

Meh:...anywho byee ppl and I'll remind you,you can dare too,but idk if they will listen AU REVOIR


	8. Chapter 8

Meh:Hi ppl I'm backkkkk :) this feels wrong to do this on a week day but whateve these questions are from 13

I can roll with this idea so I have three questions (You can pick which ones get answered)

1. America you do have a huge impact on the world and you seem to get along well with other nations but how come you ignore Canada?

2. Germany you are also interesting and do have a good sense of dress (Military uniforms at least) so I'm left wondering how you can stand Italy and his obsession with pasta?

3. What do the characters think about Dragons? Personally I love 'em, would become best friends with them, give them a hug, and probably cuddle with one. Yes I love dragons that much :) hey we all have a quirk or obsession!

America:Of course I do bro I'M THE HERO and I don't ignore him,I just forget about him some times

Canada:... I'm right here you know

Meh:I know your here! *glomps Canada*

Canada:M-maple

Meh:Next question *sing songy voice*

Germany:Vell zhank you and Italy vell he might be annoying but,he was my first friend…

Meh:Awwwww NOW KISS HIM!

Germany:Vhat the hell,No

Meh:aww ur no fun *pouts* Next question

America:Dragons are cool especially if a hero is ridding one

England:there ok

France:hmm oh there kinda scary

China:I like the Chinese ones,when ther little there so adorable aru

Russia:I could use them to crush people da?

Germany:There alright

Japan:I honestry don't know

Italy:There scary...0.o

Meh:well thats all for dis chapter au rev-

America:can I do the ending today?

Meh:Fine...

America:Goodbye everyone and remember I'M THE HERO!


	9. Chapter 9

Meh:Hai I'm back...sorry I haven't updated I've been in stupid school anywho WELCOME BACK PPL!

Hi! I used to be Insane-assylum-13 but I changed my name!  
Sicily: Si Mr. Germany! I'm not as lazy as mia fratellos! no offence Feli & Lovi!  
Mexico: *glares at America* ... I hate you too B *censor* -_-'  
Sicily: Prussia! *gives you & Germany beer*  
Florida: *gives Russia a Sunflower* you can come visit my place any time Mr. Russia!  
Mexico: *stifling a laugh at Florida's naiveness & in ability to see the perviness of Russia visiting Florida*  
Sicily: *rolls eyes at Mexico's immaturity*  
Mexico: SPAIN! *Glares* I still hate you for Aztec & Maya...  
Sicily: Mexi! I said to forgive him!  
Mexico: I forgive him, you forgive France for-  
Sicily: NEVER! *Sobs*  
Me: Bye guys!

Germany:Good your training starts tomarrow

Romano:Don't a go with that Potato Bastard

Italy:Romano stop it he's a really nice guy just give him a chance vee

Meh:Hehe Mexicans

America and Meh:*giggling like little girls*

Russia:Florida?!

Meh:I'll go

America:Wtf?

Spain:But I said I was sorry Amiga

France:...

Meh:What he do I'm lost?

France*laughs nervously* Nothing

England:Goodbye

America:Yo bye

France:Au Revior

Spain:Adios!

Meh:Bye and I have no more Questions after this so plz send more anything you can think of...ohh and I'm in the middle of and ItaLiech one shot on mi story Hetalia One shots and request 1 plz...NO B-DAY IS IN A MONTH GIVE MEH IDEAS ON WHAT HETALIA STUFF I SHOULD ASK FOR! Bye guys :)


	10. Chapter 10

(Aka mi OCS Ireland and Puerto Rico are in this if you want to know more bout them it will be in mi bio soon) ( there both girls)

Meh:heyyy sup ppl I'm back,and I'm bored and at mi grandmas house and its 2:15 a.m and the hetalia ppl r with meh so lets start this thing!

Florida: Spain, what did you do to Mexico that made her hate you? I don't hate you!

Sicily: good girl *pat-pats her little head* Germany! I loved your training! it was actually PHYSICAL!

Mexico: ... yeah I don't see her Italian side at all...

Sicily: *rolls eyes* and I don't see your Spanish, your point is...?

Mexico: whatever, America! *pulls Nantucket* HAH! F*CK YOU ALFRED!

Sicily: Mexico! *gives him a soda & slaps her head*

Mexico: *gasps* TRAITOR!

Sicily: huh?

Mexico: you like h-

Sicily: *covers Mexico's mouth, blushing like crazy* s- shut up Mariana!

Me: bye... again!

Spain:well it was along time ago and my people kinda killed,stole from,raped and conquered the Aztec and Maya...Any one want a churro

Meh:teehee my names Maiya...I do!

Spain:I know it is and here *hands Maiya (me) a churro*

Puerto Rico:*Enters room*Don't forget that you France and England all tried to take over me...but I forgive you people cuz I'm nice

Mexico:(sorry I used her but this would prob happen xD): *glares at Puerto Rico*Who let that puta in here?

Puerto Rico:*le gasp*glares at Mexico* wetback...

Meh:Stop you biachs Lolz you guys are both idiots

America:Ow why did you do that? *le blush*

Puerto Rico:*glares at Mexico and Sicily* He's mine...but not in a Belarusy way

Belarus:*gives pr a death stare*

Ireland*runs in room out of breath*Im here!

Meh:umm the chapters almost over...

Ireland:oh...can I say bye?

Meh:I guess...okay

Ireland:Goodbye every one see you next time :)


	11. Chapter 12

Meh:hai ppl Maiya here...onto the questions

England: who do you like better france or america  
Italy: what is you fav food BESIDES Italian food (and yes i mean pasta)  
Canada: how are you and cubafriends

Meh:*le gasp* What kind of question is that?! (A good one ;) )

England:well I like them in different ways I like America like a little annoying brother and I like France like a annoying friend that I can't get rid of

Meh:I think they mean which one do you like sexually ;)

England: o-oh...umm...neither...*mumers* both

Meh:hahahahahahahah xD...Italy your question

Italy:NO PASTA D:..then I guess Germany's wurst

Meh:XD his wurst...*rotfl literally*

Italy:what?

Meh:*wiping tears* nothing,nothing

Canada:I-I really dont know?

Meh:*eating French Toast*don't be his friend he's a jerk

America:Dude where'd you get the food

Meh:France made if for meh since I got a bad cold (tru)

America:Whats a cold?!

Meh:*sigh*nevermind...Well thats all for this chappie bye! :)


	12. Chapter 13

Meh:Hey ppl question time!

White Demon: Ciao everyone! I'm White Demon! *see small girl with boy-short jet back hair and a small curl on the left side, that looks like a crescent moon* Eh, Black Devil couldn't be here so, I'm gon-a read for her!

Dear, a-Prussia,Marry Me! Marry Me! Marry Me! Marry Me! Marry Me! Wenn Sie nicht tun, werde ich ausgeschnitten Ihr Dünndarm!

White Demon: Eh, I don't a-think that I need to say what that is. Prussia, should know German, si?

White Demon: Eh, I have one question, France how do you feel about being one of eh, most hated in Hetalia? I just love you! Eh, as a fangirl I mean.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~¿~~~~~~~~~~

Prussia:...Vhat zhe hell?! Umm sure...I guess...I DON'T WANNA DIE I'M TOO AWESOME!

Meh:*looking it up on itranslater*0.o...okay?

France:'ow am I hated I will never understand...Merci Madmoiselle

Meh:FINALLY SOMEONE UNDERSTANDS! *passes out from being overly happy*

Italy:what should we do with her?

France:I KNOW...Ohonhonhon

England:No you bloody frog!

America:hahahaha

Canada:I'm still here...oh well...see you next chap-

America:See you next chapter bros Later!

Canada:*sigh* stupid hooser...

Kumajiro:Who are you...

Canada:I'm Canada...


	13. First dare and Help

Meh:Got a new review this time and its *pause of dramatic effect* A DARE!

England:It better not include me

Meh:*chuckles* maybe it does...maybe it doesn't

America:Show it I wanna see dude

France:moi too

Olivia and Maria:So do we

Meh:Wtf how did you get into mi house it's 12:00!

Olivia:Your door was unlocked and I live less then a minute away

Maria:I have my ways

Meh:Okay dare time!

I DARE IGGY(England) TO KISS AMERICA!

Maria and Olivia:YESH!

Meh:ehh this will be interesting

Them:USUK,USUK,USUK *and so on*

Meh:FRUK YOU!

England:What the bloody hell I won't kiss America!

Olivia: I WILL!

Meh:*pats shoulder* We all know you will

America:Okay dudes Bring the balls *grabs England and kisses him roughly*

Olivia and Maria: *fangasm*

Meh:*Slight nosebleed*

Hungary:*in corner recording the whole thing*

England:*pushes away* WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?,I-I DON'T EVEN LIKE AMERICA

Olivia:B-but you don't mean that who wouldn't like a face like that *swoons*

Maria:*raises hand* I wouldn't

America:I love you to Maria...and Iggy don't tell me you didn't like it

England*Blushing really hard* I didn't

Meh:*eating popcorn* You go Iggy!

England:Don't call me that *walks away*

Meh:well that all for this chappie I'm tired ima go to bed okay? Okay. But I need u ppls help I need to get into some other fandoms so tell me what your guys fandoms are I will try to watch and read all that seem interesting but plz don't put one that will put me to sleep cuz I get bored easily. So plz help meh find other fandoms I will prob like AU REVIOR


	14. Chapter 14

Meh:Hey guys where back with more questions

So America and Canada , there has been a rumor that your states and provinces are also personified and that they are your kids... What do you have to say about these rumors?  
Also America are you a womanizer?

America:Dude that is such a lie,I don't have no kids,if I had kids I'd have no time for burgers and heros and stuff like that

Canada:America's right but maybe kids would be nice

Maria:*randomly goes into mi house* Hey Maiya...Eew America

Olivia:*randomly laying there* Shut up don't talk about my boo like that

Meh:*sigh* anywho America answer your next question

America:Totally girls love me,I mean who wouldn't

Olivia:idek *inluv stare*

Meh:hmmmm well bye guys :)


	15. Chapter 15

Meh:Hey guys I'm back! Did ya miss me?

Sicily: *hits Mexico's arm repeatedly* I. HATE. YOU! *Sobs*  
Mexico: *rolls eyes* and WHY do you hate me?  
Sicily: you hurt mia fratello Roma!  
Mexico: it was an accident! and besides, he shouldn't have gotten in the way of Spain, it was meant for him.  
Sicily: You hurt him still! apologise!  
Mexico: huh?! No way!  
Sicily: *pouts cutely* do it!  
Mexico: *rolls eyes again* fine *turns to Roma* I'm sorry Romano...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~…~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meh:0.0

Romano:*grumbles*whatever

Italy:vee it's okay he forgives you

Romano: And how do you-a know

Italy: I don't know, cuz you need to be nice fratello HUG THERAPY!

Meh:I want to join

Both:*huggles Romano*

Romano:Get the fuck off me

Meh: I can't help it, your so cute lovi :)

England i has a question for you!  
UsUk or FrUk?  
And who would you kiss is you have to choose one?!

England:...

Meh:FRUK,FRUK,FRUK!

Maria:UsUk,Usuk USUK!

Olivia: I don't care cuz I love both!

Meh:Again can't you people knock...FRUK!

England:well the first question neither because they both annoy me and I would rather kiss…Frog face

Meh:YESH! *celebratory booty dance*

Maria:*disappointed*WHAT?!

America:*looking hurt* but why not me,bro?

France:Isn't it obvious,moi is the one Angelterre wants

England:sod off frog and America because you would be childish and annoying about the whole thing maybe if you wouldn't I'd pick you...and besides it's not like I have to do it right?

Meh:Dammit...anway thats all for this chapter look at my OC Q&A stories if you like ocs plz okay byee


	16. Chapter 16

Meheh:Heyy guys sorry I've been gone for sooo long it was my b-day on the 8th so now I'm just starting back on FF

Aww, poor Canada. You're my favourite hetalian anyway. France, you come a close second.  
Russia: Who would you most like to become with you?  
France/ Spain/Prussia : Y u so awesome?! I love the BTT! And I do mean love... ;)  
Canada: You are amazing, and I will always recognize you.  
Have you met your female counterparts? If not, here there are! *brings them all in*  
See ya later, I hope...

Canada: R-really? Thanks :) *shyly huggs*

France: Ohonhonhon only second that is a shame…but merci Mon Cheri

Meh:You'll always be my favorite *huggles*

Prussia: I don't even know why I'm so awesome, I just am I'm so awesome it's not even funny thanks for noticing

Spain: Thanks :)

Fems:*ready to come in*

Meh:Not this time...*closes door*

Meh:Thanks guys for reading I love you all I will see ya soon


	17. Chapter 17

Meh:Hey ppl lets go to the…HAMBURGER STREET!…jk no hamburgers sorry :(

England you betrayed me! I love you. Marry me!

Meh… *smacks England* dude how could you do that…SHE LOVED YOU!?

England: Calm down git, Umm I'm sorry I guess and no thanks NO marriage for me

Meh:*grumbles* should've married France

England:What?

Meh: *sigh* nvm

YEAH! Oh and iggy- you did enjoy it! ADMIT IT!

Meh:NO,no he did not!

England: I hate to agree with Maiya (me) but she's right…

Meh:YA!

HE'S NOT YOUR BOO, AMERICA'S MINE! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!

Meh:Olivia that one's directed to you

Olivia:To late I've already been by him and to Florida *fangirl fight*

Meh:*turns france into little chibi person grabs him and hides under desk*

Maria: *gets popcorn and joins meh*

Meh:heyy guys...sorry I had to squeeze a couple together...just didn't want too many chapters to soon...anywho I got the hetalia manga today I got so excited and my looked at meh like I was drunk xD anyway good bye ppls


End file.
